


Blindsided

by Jbuddaflyy



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Life Changing Decisions, Love/Hate, Secrets, i just wanted to write this, set after 2x13, unexpected consequences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jbuddaflyy/pseuds/Jbuddaflyy
Summary: For a while, she sat there on the clean and sterile smelling bathroom in complete silence, fear and pain colliding inside her mind without mercy. How could this happen? She was always careful, thought at her age it would take more than twice. However, she knew in her heart that the doctor hadn’t made a mistake, not like she had when she had forgone protection in lieu of lust. She also knew that it was her fault that the baby would never know their father.





	1. Sudden Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a while, she sat there on the clean and sterile smelling bathroom in complete silence, fear and pain colliding inside her mind without mercy. How could this happen? She was always careful, thought at her age it would take more than twice. However, she knew in her heart that the doctor hadn’t made a mistake, not like she had when she had forgone protection in lieu of lust. She also knew that it was her fault that the baby would never know their father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a plot I couldn’t shake and while I’m not generally a huge fan of this idea, I decided why the hell not? Sigh, enjoy guys.

She had smiled at them, told everyone that she was just fine, that she didn’t need to be coddled or watched like a hawk every two seconds. She wasn’t going crazy or having a mid life crisis, she had simply _killed_ a man. 

Beth inhaled deeply, trying to get the restless thoughts under control, back into the recesses of her mind where they no doubt belonged. Annie stared at her with her mouth agape, confusion spread clearly across her face. 

“Beth, _we_ can’t make fake cash. That thing right there,” Annie gestured towards the strip of paper laid between them on the table,” isn’t going do anything but maybe give someone a paper cut.” 

“Yeah Beth, I don’t think you’ve thought this through completely and I promised Stan no more.” Ruby wrung her hands together, hoping they could derail Beth’s absolutely crazy idea. Beth blinked slowly, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth with a brief sigh. 

“No..you guys are right, you shouldn’t be part of this.” Beth mumbled, crumpling the fake bill inside her hand, her eyes glazing over. Annie gathered Beth’s hands into her own, rubbing warmth into the freezing digits. 

“You know that we love you Beth and we will always have your back no matter what. Tell us what’s really going on. You can’t really be thinking of us making our own fake cash.” Beth’s breathing stuttered, her body rocked with tiny tremors. Annie felt helpless as she watched her older sister try to keep her composure. 

“I _killed_ a man.” Beth whispered, the tears she tried so hard to keep back falling unbidden now. Ruby shook her head, quickly rushing to Beth’s side. 

“You had no choice Beth, he would’ve killed you instead if you didn’t protect yourself.”

Would he have? Beth felt an incredible doubt seep into her mind, he was being threatening to her sure, but when hadn’t he? She couldn’t shake the thought that maybe.. in his own cruel, twisted way, Rio was really trying to help her. He had no reason to truly kill her. Annie brought Beth out of her contemplative state with a gentle hand placed on her cheek. 

“I know you cared about him Beth, but Ruby’s right, he would’ve eventually killed you or worse, be the reason you were tossed in jail.” 

“How is that worse than death?” Beth questioned and Ruby huffed.

”Uh, do you remember jailhouse wine? Or the community shower?” And for the first time in a few days, Beth laughed and her sister and friend smiled, glad to finally break through that fog. 

 

_____________________

 

Beth was plagued with nightmares. Night after night, she would dream of what happened. She dreamt over and over, pulling the trigger, watching Rio spit up dark blood all over his button down. She dreamed of Marcus getting the news about his dad, how the little boy would crumple and shake, praying to see his dad once more. She even saw it all during the day, when Dean would bring the kids over. She would make them French toast and she would imagine Marcus sitting at a table alone, waiting and staring at the empty chair across from him. It happened when she brought the kids to the park, she would sit on the bench and she would imagined Rio taking a seat next to her, his words,” So they suck the soul out of you yet?” Taunting her, judging her for the fact that she was the one who sucked the soul out of him, released it into the air with a 9mm caliber round inside of a bronze coated gun. 

It was because of these nightmares and hallucinations that Beth ignored the sickness that seemed determined to empty her stomach of anything she put into it. She was tired, lethargic and she seemed to sweat so easily now. Mornings were when it was at its worst, forcing her to run from her bed to the toilet with the singular goal of not soiling the sheets once again. Washing the filth from her mouth, Beth truly wondered if perhaps she should see a doctor, maybe a therapist? She huffed at that, and tell them what? That she was crying so easily and throwing up so much because she shot a man down in cold blood? A man whom she knew deep in the darkest corners of her mind, she missed terribly? She missed his obnoxious laugh, his smug grin and his undying attention? Well, not undying any longer she supposed. 

However, a few days later when she nearly fainted just from a simple walk with the kids, Dean took it out of her hands and drove the whining woman to the ER. She was admitted quickly, seeing as how her family had a history of heart problems and the doctor was a young woman with something to prove. Beth peed in a cup, she sat through an cat scan, dealt with the annoyance of X-ray until her patience was nearly at empty. 

“Just let them do their job Bethie, give me and the kids some piece of mind yeah? Who knows what it could be?” Dean caressed her knuckles and Beth felt sick to her stomach, this time not from whatever the hell was going on with her body. She yanked her hand back and glared at Dean with all the angry she could muster in her state. 

“Yeah you’re right Dean, maybe they’ll find cancer. You know what that’s like right?” Shock registered on Deans face and he pulled back, placing space between them. 

“Fair point Beth, I’m just looking out for you is all.” 

“I don’t need _you_  to look out for me Dean.” 

“Beth-“ 

“Okay Mrs.Boland, your results are in and I have great news.” The young doctor came back in with a radiant smile, cutting Deans words off without even realizing. Beth straightened up then, fixing her blue sundress back in place. 

“Please, Ms.Marks is fine. So what’s the news doctor?” Beth ignored the flick of agony on Deans face from the reminder of their split and watched as the doctor just smiled even brighter, it was kind of annoying of how happy the youngster appeared, reminding Beth of her own darkness swirling around in her heart. 

“Well, Ms.Marks, you’re pregnant.” 


	2. The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean should’ve known better, when was the last time Beth had let him touch her?

 

 

> “ ~~ _What_~~?”

 

 

Beth felt like she was out of breath, like she had just run a marathon with no water break. Dean had gone stock still in his seat next to her, disbelief written all over his face. 

“Are you sure?” Beth questioned, praying that she had heard wrong, begging that the doctor herself was _wrong_. There was no way, just how could she be?

”Well, the test is 99 percent positive but if you wish, I could run another.” Doctor Baker, whom Beth finally paid enough attention to to learn her name, waited patiently, allowing her words to sink in. 

“Or, we can perform an ultrasound which is much more accurate?” Doctor Baker suggested and Beth sucked in a harsh breath, nodding her consent. Without any other words, Doctor Baker pushed a machine hooked up to some kind of computer and tv screen to the bed, grabbing a bottle of jelly. 

“Please Ms.Marks, if you will, lie back for me and lift your dress. Or I could provide a hospital gown for you if you desire?” Beth couldn’t make words come out so she shook her head and laid down, lifting the dress with no reservations, wanting nothing more for this disillusion to disappear. Dean straightened up in his chair, now watching the screen with unwavering attention, something that almost made Beth laugh, since when could he focus so deeply on anything other than himself. 

_Perhaps because the man who shot him and who you killed child might be in your stomach?_ Her mind harshly bit back, causing tears to Well in the corners of Beth’s eyes. 

Doctor Baker applied the jelly to Beth’s stomach and despite the fact that she went through this countless times before with her other kids, the gelid feel of the lubricant jelly still made her shudder. Doctor Baker silently and slowly moved the transducer over Beth’s belly and she sent one more silent prayer, _I know that I have sinned but please don’t let this be true._

Beth’s prayer was to go unanswered it seemed because right there on the screen, was the outline of a fetus. 

Her child. 

_His_ child. 

Their child. 

The tears did fall then and Beth yanked up from the hospital bed, rushing out into the hallways without any thought to who she may bump into on her way to anywhere, everywhere but there! She couldn’t be in that room, watching as the doctor beamed and Dean judged. How dare he judge her, who knows who he knocked up while he was sleeping around as she lay in bed with postpartum! 

Beth barged her way into a bathroom, clicking the lock shut behind her as her body slinked down to the floor with a quiet thud. For a while, she sat there on the clean and sterile smelling bathroom in complete silence, fear and pain colliding inside her mind without mercy.

How could this happen? She was always careful, thought at her age it would take more than twice. However, she knew in her heart that the doctor hadn’t made a mistake, not like she had when she had forgone protection in lieu of lust. She also knew that it was her fault that the baby would never know their father. How could she allow the pregnancy to go to full term? If she did, what would she say to her child when they asked about their father? That the reason he wasn’t around was because she put him six feet deep? Her mind flip flopped in so many directions that she didn’t hear the knocks at the door, Dean begging her to let him in. Why should she? She didn’t need _him_!

and yet, Beth felt her hand moving automatically to the door, unlocking it and her body falling back against the wall. Dean stepped in, his gaze cautious and wary, trying to gauge her mindset. Pfft, as he could all of sudden after twenty years of failing. After he deemed it safe to come in, Dean walked over to the toilet and sat upon the lid, looking everywhere but at her. 

“Is it mine?” Beth scoffed and Dean bristled inside, of course not. Why would it be, Dean should’ve known better. When was the last time Beth let him touch her. His mind wandered to a night not too long ago and it made sense to him. 

“We did have sex though Bethie, a few weeks ago. That night in the kitchen.” Beth’s head snapped up and for a second, she couldn’t breathe. Another child with Dean!? No way in hell would she give him the satisfaction. 

“It’s not yours.” 

“It could be.” 

“It couldn’t!” 

“But it could Beth! Is that so bad?” Was it? Her heart answered before she could, of course it would be bad. Dean didn’t care about her and while he was a great father, Beth always knew that Dean would put himself first. This child deserved more than her, more than him. 

“I’m not going to keep it.” 

 

_________________

 

”Wait, what!?” Annie’s screech was booming inside of her small kitchen, her eyes bulging wide on her small face. Beth flinched and Ruby hummed next to her on the couch. 

“Is it Dean’s?” Annie questioned, and Beth shrugged. Ruby poured herself another glass of Rosè, flipping through the channels on one of the flat screens Annie hadn’t been able to pawn off on EBay. 

“Is it gangfriends?” Ruby asked this time not looking from the tv but she could feel Beth stiffen next to her. 

“I don’t know.” Beth snapped, reaching for a glass of wine that Annie snatched away, throwing a death glare Beth’s way. 

“Does it really matter? I’m not going to keep the baby you guys.” A crashing next to her made Beth jumped, looking down to see that Ruby had dropped her wine glass and was now sitting there with a horrified expression. 

“Whaaaaat?” Ruby got up then and Annie had just stood there, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Beth felt their judgement slide over her like a freezing breeze. 

“I can’t keep this baby guys, there’s no way. If it’s Dean’s, then the baby has to live through co-parenting and that’s no way to raise an infant. And if it’s Rio’s then-“ 

“You have to live through the torture of knowing you took their father from them.” Annie whispered and she sounded so pained, feeling her sisters plight. Beth gulped down the hurt in her throat and shrugged it off. 

“I guess so.” 

“That’s not a reason to abort a baby, your actions have nothing to do with this child. You slept with both of them, you wasn’t forced. Why does they baby have to disappear just so your guilt won’t multiply?” Annie and Beth stared as Ruby threw the harsh words, her head shaking in pure disbelief. Ruby gathered up her belongings, snatching her purse up and turned on her heel, briskly walking to the door. Beth followed her and grabbed Ruby’s arm, turning the dark skinned woman around. 

“What’s your problem Ruby?” Beth was at a lost, why was Ruby behaving this way. It wasn’t her problem!

”You made choices Beth and now you’re trying to brush the consequences under the rug. This isn’t a drug deal gone bad or us fucking up a drop, this is a living breathing being. And you wanna gut it just because you don’t want to deal with what it means. I thought you were better than that Beth. Or do you see this baby as a rotten egg?” That knocked Beth’s resolve back, her eyes widening at the realization. Was that what this was? Her rotten egg? The words sunk deep in Beth’s stomach like a weight, was she becoming like him? She dropped to the floor, sniffling and trying to keep it together. She wasn’t like him, she was a good person damnit! 

“What do I do?” She sounded so defeated that Ruby bent down to her level and gently moved the wayward tresses out of Beth’s face. “We will figure it out together, like always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn’t a big fan of this chapter but I’m going to post it anyways lol.


	3. Unstable Partnerships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Turner had been busy, after all, whisking away a known gang leader with three holes in him wasn’t an easy feat. Then again, neither was getting blood out of his Armani suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rio’s and Turners perspective is very hard to write.

The light was damn near searing almost like an ultra violet blare, burning his eyes as his blinked, trying to recall what the hell happened. In his mind, an image flickered in and out, reddish brown locks wrapped around a face smeared with black mascara and terrified blue eyes. She had pulled the trigger, just as they practiced, he wasn’t entirely surprised that it was _in_  him that she put those hollow points. He tried to laugh but he couldn’t get the breath to do it, only managed a hacking pathetic cough that felt like it was splitting his body into pieces. 

“Easy there, don’t wanna ruin the nice doctors work now do we? Agent Turners voice was like an echo in Rio’s head, a distant yet far to close sound rattling around in his brain. Rio sighed, forcing his fingers to move to ensure that he was indeed, still very much alive. 

“Where am I?” He questioned, his mind still cluttered and dominated by blue irises and betrayal. Was it though? Would he had not done the same thing if the role was reversed? He smirked with difficulty, the title of boss bitch taunting him, tantalizing his dull senses. 

“In my home.” A pretty woman, brown skinned and green eyed spoke, her tone pleasant and graceful. Rio’s eyebrow lifted in confusion, as though that wasn’t an answer he cared for. 

“And who the hell are you?” Turner glared at him then, or maybe he was always glaring at him, obviously his lack of gratitude was grating on the corrupt agents nerves. Trying to sit up, the young woman land a dainty hand on his chest, gently pushing him back down on the what he know knew, was probably her bed. 

“Shouldn’t get up yet, not until the stitches have had time to settle. Names Baker, I’m a Doctor. Agent Turner asked me for a favor and I owed him.” Her gaze slowly rove over to Turner, a hidden emotion in the depths. “Now that favor is repaid. Drink this.” She handed a clear liquid inside of test tube like glass to Rio and immediately his guard went up, and ignoring the pain rippling his skin, instinctively reaching for the gun in his waistband when a certain realization hit him. 

He smirked, she had kept _it_. 

“Well, since you’re awake and all, it’s time to get to business.” Turner planted three blown out rounds on the bedside table and the sight prickled Rio’s anger, for reasons he couldn’t fathom at the moment but give him time, he always figured it out. 

“Oh yeah? And what business is that _agent_?” Rio hissed and Turner began to hit a pen against the table next to the bullets. 

“I want Beth Boland, in chains and a brown jumpsuit and I want you to help me put her there. You must want revenge after all that work you put in, and she just spit in your face.” Rio couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up even if he tried, his brown eyes twinkling with mirth and promised retribution. 

“You think I would help you put her in the system? A stepford wife with children hanging off her hip? You don’t have enough, not with your precious dead man being very much alive.” Turner twisted his body enough to reach behind him and grab a folder, the corners crinkled from use and dropped it on Rio’s chest. Rio didn’t move, just stared at the folder like it offended him. 

“That there is a written statement by your precious Mrs.Boland, incrementing you. She was ready to testify against you before that whole shit storm of an attempted murder and kidnapping.” Standing from the chair and stalking over to the door, Turner threw one last jab.

“Besides, the stepford wife was a robot hiding underneath a loving mom, a completely double life and lie. Sound familiar?” 

 

_________________

 

Turner opened the door to the hotel room, his breathing evening out and slowing. A peace he hadn’t felt in days was sliding over him, granting him quiet and solace. He peeled the grimy and blood soaked suit from his body, shuddering from the pure disgust of being inside such clothing for the last few days. Tossing the soiled _expensive_  clothes to a random corner, he began to search through his suitcase when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. 

“What the hell happened?” Douglas asked, absolutely disgusted with the articles, kicking them to the side from where they landed. 

“Nothing babe, just work.” Brushing Douglas’s questioning gaze off, Turner stalked by and kissed him on the cheek on his way to the bathroom. 

“You okay?” Douglas insisted and Turners lips tilted at the edge. 

“Everything’s going to be absolutely _damning_.” 


	4. The Kids Aren’t Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s eyes, so innocent and wide, had a certain twinkle to them, a bright hope. “So does this mean you and daddy are staying together?”

Beth knew that this was inevitable, that she and Dean would have to sit down with the kids to inform them of her current situation. Beth wouldn’t let Dean do it without her because despite the fact that she knew Dean would never criminalize her to the kids, there was only so much she could hope he would keep out of the conversation. It was a week after finding out that Dean brought them over, their loud and rumbustious chatter and energy easily making Beth smile with pure love. She had missed them, the last week full of turmoil and regrets was taking a toll on her and nothing eased her pain like her children. 

After the fifth _settle down_  was spoken and stomachs were filled, Beth took a long deep inhale of breath and tried once more to prepare herself for the onslaught of questions.

”Okay, so you guys, you know how I always told you that when two people love each other, it’s how babies are born?” She cringed inwardly, noticing how Dean stiffened in his seat and was looking everywhere but at them. Emma was the first to speak up, “I thought it was the stork mommy.” “Idiot, that’s not even real.” Kenny jabbed at his little sister and Emma huffed, undeterred from her initial conclusion. Beth smiled and brushed a stray piece of lint from her dress. 

“Well, regardless of the origins, let’s just say that mommy made some choices and now, you guys are going to have a new baby brother. Or sister.” Danny’s lips tilted down into a frown and his nose wrinkled, while Jane just stared at them. Emma was hopping about on the balls of her feet, obviously excited while Kenny, dear Kenny, had an odd expression, one of mistrust and anxiety.

” _You_ guys are having another baby?”Kenny asked with hesitation and Danny giggled, brown eyes filled with mischief. “But you’re old mom.” He quipped and Beth felt very attacked by her child at that moment, wanting to argue that point but that was pretty pointless against a prepubescent boy. 

“Um, one, I’m not that old guys and two, no, me and your dad aren’t having another baby.” That flew over Emma’s head as she bounced, her eyes, so innocent and wide, had a certain twinkle to them, a bright hope. “So does this mean that you and daddy are staying together?” 

Beth felt sick, her heart dropped to her stomach and tears instantly welled in her eyes, she really didn’t want to crush her poor little girl. 

“No baby, your father and I aren’t getting back together.” 

“But why mom?” Emma pursed her lips together into a pout. Kenny fumbled off from his seat, the rough scratching against the floor obnoxious and grating. 

“Because the baby’s not dads stupid, moms having some other mans kid.” His eyes were bloodshot and his voice trembled. “It’s only a matter of time before she replaces us too.” 

“Kenny!” Beth screeched but Kenny ran off, a sob pushing past his lips and a few seconds later, the slamming of his door could be heard. Dean scrubbed at his face with the palm of his hand, a slow sigh was his response. 

“Is that true mom?” Janes voice wavered and wobbled, Emma long since started crying next to her, whilst Danny tried to soothe her. 

“Of course not! I love you four more than anything in this world, there is nothing and no one who could ever replace you or take me from you.” She implored then to understand, to believe her but Beth knew, her kids weren’t okay with this news. Or with the fact that their mother could ever _betray_ their father like this. Dean got up, placing a hand on Beth’s shoulder.

“Ima go speak to Kenny okay? Everything’s gonna be alright Bethie, they’re kids, you know how they can be.” She nodded, her heart hurting so deeply that words just couldn’t carve their way out. With Dean out of the kitchen, the other three children, all in their own feelings and thoughts, filed out as well, their room doors all closing Beth out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a smaller chapter that had to be done because let’s be real, children aren’t always happy about new siblings. Especially when that new sibling isn’t from the same two parents.


	5. Shady Dealings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio didn’t trust Turner, he hardly trusted himself sometimes, but the agent would be useful. Rio would make sure of that.

“So tell me Doc, what’s a sweetheart like you do to get yourself taking care of someone like me?” Rio was curious as he watched Baker flit across the room with ease, her comfortability with him there unsettled him and had Rio convinced she wasn’t all that she appeared. Baker hummed, the only sound she made for awhile and continued to move about, tiding up the space from the bloodied towels and used hospital gear. 

_Well, she’s definitely not completely innocent if her thievery is any indication._ Riofound himself sitting up, the stitches in his chest protesting against the action but when had he ever listened? 

“No answer huh? Yeah, that’s cool but listen though, I need to make a phone call.” Bakers green eyes looked over to him and with a slight shrug, she dropped a trac phone that was inside her pocket on to the bed next to him. Rio’s head inclined to the side and he couldn’t stop the smirk, that was his phone after all and no doubt the Doc wouldn’t have ever  let him know she had it if he didn’t ask. Dialing the number he made sure to know by heart, he laid back once again ready for the tirade of Gretchen. 

___________________

 

”I told you to be careful, this is what you call careful!?” Gretchen’s lawyer voice was booming, her accent slipping in from her anger and Doctor Baker beat a hasty retreat from the room, going who knew where and who the hell cared.  

“Did you even think about what you were doing? What could have happened? What still _could_ happen?” Gretchen’s clear and sharp nails clinked against the chair, her refusal to sit down being the clearest indicator of her disbelief of Rio. 

“Relax, I got it covered Zorada, you’re worrying too much.” 

“And you’re not worrying enough Christopher! Or did you forget the fact that you have a son at home? People who depend on you?” Rio mentally forced himself not to flinch, his body reacting automatically to the deep seated guilt trying to scratch its way up his spine. His biggest regret was the constant thought about what life would be like for Marcus without him. The last two weeks he laid up in some strangers bed, he thought of his son. What he was doing, was he eating right, was his homework getting done. He knew his son worshiped him and he was becoming wrapped up far too much inside of Elizabeth and all her _fire._

_“_ Don’t bring my son into this, I know what I’m doing. Just make sure you play yo part. By the way, I need you to check into something.” Rio passed the tattered folder to Gretchen, shutting his eyes to ease the harshness he still felt from the light. 

“What’s this?” 

“Just look into it, details inside.” Gretchen didn’t speak on it again, his tired tone letting her know Rio was at his end of the patience rope. 

“You need anything else?” Her voice became clipped, cold and Rio smiled wide, that’s who he needed. 

“Yeah, information on Mrs.Boland.” Gretchen dark eyes filled with disapproval and mocking exasperation but instead of starting a fight, she bowed her head a bit and walked to the door. 

“Alright.” 

______________________

 

”So you in or out?” Turner questioned, he gave the room a quick once over and failed to locate the folder.

_So he had read it and the trap was sprung._  

Rio scrubbed his hand against his face, the stubble growing far past what he liked and he was tired of sitting there. 

“What’s in it for me Agent, if I help you put a mother in jail?” Turner grit his teeth together, the mocking tone of the drug dealer pushing his buttons and pissing him off. 

“How about keeping _your_ ass out of the pen!?” Rio snorted, his eyes becoming damn near pitch black as he stared down the agent. 

“You ain’t got nothing on me, I’m clean and it’s your word against mine. And trust me, after that little fixation and failure on Elizabeth and your little buddy Boomer fell through, you’re not exactly reliable to the courts.” Turner nearly hit him, felt his hand clench into a fist ready to knock the smug smirk from the lowlifes face. How dare some backwoods dealer think he had leverage against him!? However, Turner took a deep breath and tried a different approach. 

“How about this, you help me put Elizabeth Boland in prison, I forget all about you. Your dealings and any record of you disappears from the FBIs database.” Bakers eyes widened and Rio just stared, the wheels in his head turning and turning. 

“Why so focused on a housewife?” Rio asked and Turners jaw locked, his eyes turning to steel. 

“None of your damn business.” Turner grit out and Rio laughed. 

“Alright, relax chuckles. You got a deal.” 


	6. Three and A Half Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The misadventures of a pregnant housewife and her misguided friends.

> Three months had passed and Beth still felt like she was being punched in the stomach daily. The pregnancy was draining, far more difficult than the previous ones of her younger years. She was at risk her obstetrician had warned, that she was experiencing pregnancy anemia and now here Beth was, out of breath and knocking back iron supplements like she was one of the customers she dealt to. However, her condition didn’t stop Beth from doing what she had to, especially now that there was soon to be a fifth mouth to feed and Lord knew babies weren’t cheap. So there Beth stood in the darkness of the park, the gelid September wind burrowing itself inside her bones past her fur coat. She hated the atrocious article but the cold left her no choice but to bundle up like Eskimo, plus, Annie gave death glares every time Beth tried to wear anything a little more freeing. 

Ruby and Annie were huffing into their gloved hands, trying to ease some warmth into them but it was a wasted effort and soon Annie was throwing expletives into the air as though that could heat it up somehow. Ruby laughed loudly all of sudden and the two sisters swung their gazes to her at the same time. 

“This is ridiculous guys, I thought we were supposed to be out of the _game,_ what are we doing doing here, freezing our asses off with go to jail cards in pill form in our bags?” Her black tresses flowed about her face as she shook her head in discontent and Annie sighed, fully understanding the woman’s plight. 

“Trust me, I get it but with Beth and that extra bun in the oven, there isn’t really much choice. It’s not like we can rely on Dean to help out.” 

“How is Dean being these days anyway?” Ruby questioned and Beth stumbled over to the nearby swing, her head dizzy and her body faint. Her body nearly crumpled on to the plaster and after a long inhale, she caught glance of a few shadowed figures walking towards them in the distance. 

“He doesn’t really talk to me anymore, upset that I refuse to do the paternity test while the baby’s still in my womb.”

”Not like Deansie shutting up is such a bad thing. What about the kids?” Annie plopped down in the swing adjacent to Beth while Ruby dug around inside the duffle bag holding the plastic baggies the figures were no doubt here for. 

“I think they’re slowly getting used to the idea. Kenny even asked that if it was a boy, could he name him after a ninja turtle while Emma sings baby shark to me every five seconds.” 

“God, I hate that song!” The three women laughed then let silence reign back over when the three men finally arrived. Nothing was said as the duffles were exchanged and all that was left afterwards was the bitter taste of necessity and morals waging on like a battlefield inside their chests.

___________________

 

Agent Turner sat back in the reclined car seat, the polyester warm from the blast of the running heater. He watched with unflinching focus, his left hand fisted and his right twitching for action. Rio was just as focused, his black eyes slithering back and forth like a cobras deadly sway, soaking in all the details of one Elizabeth Boland, the other two women of little consequence. It had been easy to find out when the drop would occur, the amateurish women were predictable, even using the same times as when Rio was the one dealing. 

_She looks good_ , Rio’s smile turned predatory, _almost like she had never shot a man down in cold blood only a few months ago._

He rubbed at the center of his chest, the stitches molded through the fabric of his T-shirt. He still wasn’t at a hundred percent but his plans needed to be laid down and there was no time to waste. The recorder in his pocket was a heavy reminder of why he was stomaching sitting next to a corrupt fed, Hell, helping any law at all was a direct slap to the face of his business. 

“So you gone tell me why you so insistent on bringing down Charlie’s angels over there? Now that we partners and all.” Turner shot Rio a harsh glare, his eyes conveying words that he wouldn’t speak, lest it destroys the fragile ice they stood upon. A huff of a laugh echoed from Rio’s cracking lips and he held his hands up. 

“Yeah, Yeah, calm yourself chuckles, don’t shoot.” The hatred Turner felt towards the dealer was damn near palpable, smothering the confined space of the car in hostility but Rio seemed unaffected, mirth all in the creases of his face. It was quiet for a while longer as they watched the women exchanged the duffle bags. Rio could see from here that Elizabeth was tense, her posture and stance on edge. 

_Got yourself in quite the state huh Mami?_

“I knew. Knew she wasn’t what she claimed to be. Nothing pisses me off more than a lying scumbag who makes themselves out to be who they aren’t. She’s pretending to be the loving mother and wife all the while jilting the system of its money. She’s a criminal, she humiliated me when she gave that confession all the while knowing that Leslie Peterson was alive.” 

“Ah, so that’s what this is. Revenge. All cause some momma bear embarrassed you?” 

“Isn’t that why you’re here too? Payback for her stabbing you in the back?” Turner glanced at Rio with a side view.

”Sure, somethin’ like that, but I ain’t no cop. Ain’t no code of ethics or any oath binding me.”

“I stopped letting things like that get in my way a long time ago, ain’t no swift justice waiting on some low paid rent a cops. Gotta make sure it gets done myself and Beth Boland, she’s my target.” Rio licked his lips, moisturizing them and bit his tongue, keeping his temper in check. His hand slid back into his pocket and he heard the soft click of the button. The girls were walking towards the entrance of the park and Rio bowed his head, they wouldn’t know what hit em. 

 ______________

 

The hot water cascaded down Beth’s back, soaking into her skin and turning her body a soft pink with heat as she closed her eyes in bliss. She probably shouldn’t stay in to long, knowing how the anemia spells could hot out of nowhere but the feeling kept her rooted. Beth loved to shower with scalding water after a drop, made her feel like she was being cleansed of her sins, like the water circling down the drain took all her wrongdoings with her.

_Oh is that right? Did it wash away the blood on your hands? Did it drain the bullets that you shot?_

Hands, burning and freezing at the same time, twisted around Beth’s neck, halting the very oxygen in her lungs. The voice was like a ice bath over her spine and Beth snapped her eyes open only to be assaulted with crushing grief. Rio stood before her, as naked as she was, lean muscles glistening with droplets of red water, his ebony tattoos upon his chest smattered with thick blood oozing out of the three holes drilled in his chest.

_You miss me Mami?_

Beth wheezed, a scream ripping from her throat and her body clattering hard to the tiled floor of the shower, bruising the pale skin black and blue. She began to hyperventilate as the door to the bathroom yanked open, Sadie looking back and forth in fear. 

“Auntie Beth!” He bellowed and hurried towards her, his mother joining barely twenty seconds later. 

“Geez Beth, What the hell happened!?” Annie screeched and huddled her wet and crying older sister in her arms, trying to soothe and calm her as though she was a babe herself. Beth just mumbled and shook, her mind frayed and frazzled  all the while, Rio stood in the shower, just watching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a longer chapter and I got to tell you guys, I know that my updates are sporadic lol. Seeing as how there’s no planning or first drafts of these and I just write as I go, it takes a while for me to sit down and do it lol. So I hope you enjoy.


	7. Oh, You Think You Special Huh?

It didn’t surprise Beth, not really, she had figured this day would come, after all, you couldn’t take out your old boss and expect everyone to bow to your new and completely amateurish rule. There were still middlemen and distributors that wasn’t quite down with the new sheriff in town and they made it known. Hell, just on principle alone, she knew many would never work with her, no matter how quickly she could wash cash and no matter whatever good cover she could come up with to hide a deal. She was a liability and a weak chink in a solid steel chain of profit.

She knew it was the pill heads (a phrase she had gotten from Annie), whom had trashed her living room and kitchen. The cushions of the couches were slashed, the cotton scattered about the floor and her cabinets were raided, the shattered dishes everywhere and food tossed all about which a large chunk was missing, guess the men shopped here too. It had a certain look to it that over the past few months she associated to the junkies. 

“Seriously, they couldn’t have at least left the good China? That stuff is expensive.” Beth whined and Annie scuffed her foot against the floor, just barely avoiding the glass ripping the leather of her shoe. 

“Well, they do know where to hit a housewife where it hurts.” She smiled brightly and Beth smacked her shoulder, ambling past to grab the broom and dust pan. As she threw away the squashed fruits and swept up the wayward cereal pieces, a heavy weight settled into her gut.

_Is this life really what you want to raise a newborn in?_

Beth knew it would probably destroy her, leaving her newborn with a babysitter while she went off to drop drugs off to someone else’s child. As the pregnancy advanced, that second thought was etched into her mind, searing her brain with guilt. She was dealing to other people’s kids and making money off of it. She was exploiting people’s weaknesses and while it was over the counter medication, it was still entirely possible to overdose on Advil.

_ **I think you could be something special.** _

Beth wheezed in a stuttering breath, hearing Rio’s voice in her head was always a harsh reminder that she was no longer fit to be raising this child or any of her others. Her phone buzzed on the table and Beth stood up, wiping the dust from her hands. The number was unknown and a certain fear tingled in her head, whispering to not pick it up. She still did anyways. 

“Mrs. Boland, we need to talk.”

 

__________________

 

It had been about four months since that night, the one she relieved every time her eyes shut and now that night was sitting in her living room in the form of Agent Turner. Beth had hoped that he would’ve forgotten about her, just threw her to a back burner and a cold file but no, here he sat in the midst of chaos looking very much like a picture perfect image of calm and composed. It pissed her off. 

“It seems you’ve been busy.” His tone held displeasure about his surroundings, his eyes scanning over the mess. 

“Yes, new decorating tip I’ve read in the Martha Stewart catalogue. Helps with rowdy children.” She smiled at him and Turners lips tilted down, a frown settling in. His gaze swept over her and for a moment, lingered on her midsection. Beth swallowed down the anxiety that was trying to rise up. 

“Forgive me for asking-“

”Then just don’t ask. Just get to the reason your here copper.” Annie cut in and flopped down next to Beth, forcing the agent to redirect his attentions. Clearing his throat, Turner leaned forward and dropped a folder on the table.

”I’ve come to collect in on the favor you owe me.” 

“Favor? What you talkin bout there?” Annie questioned but Turner kept his gaze on Beth, his eyes turning something dark. 

“Need I remind you Mrs. Boland that _I’m_ the reason you aren’t sitting in a cell right now?” 

“Need we remind you that my sisters the reason _you_ aren’t dead right now?” Annie shot up from the couch all the while Beth just sat, her knuckles growing white from her holding her hand into a fist. 

“Nice way to say thanks officer.” Annie was livid, almost pacing the room and Beth gently grabbed her arm, slowing the incensed woman down. 

“What do you want?” A sly precarious grin split his lips.

“It’s nothing too dangerous.”

 

_______________

 

”Nothing too dangerous my ass!” Annie spit out vehemently, her jacketed arms shivering in the blistering wind. Ruby hadn’t said much on the drive upstate to the more unsavory parts of Michigan, just kept her eyes focused on the world outside the ice coated window. Beth knew why she wasn’t speaking, she had lied to Stan once again and it was all Beth’s fault. She had tried to keep ruby out of her unruly foolishness but the woman was anything but faithful and followed even though it killed her inside. 

This wasn’t a smart idea, all three women knew, when was it to drive to some unknown unfamiliar location with a suitcase full of who knew what in the trunk. Turner hadn’t said much, only gave the suitcase and an address, informing the women they were to just drop it off and leave then Beth’s debt would be repaid. Annie didn’t like it, not one bit and she made it known every step of the way, even now the newly blonde was flipping out and kicking snow off the ground. 

“This is bullshit guys, like who even knows what’s in there?” She questioned loudly and Beth covered herself more, the roundness of her belly barely showing in the huge coat. 

“I’ll go by myself. It’s just a drop, I’m sure it’s fine.” Beth was trying to rationalize, she knew it but fear wasn’t something she could afford right now.

”Yeah right, you go, we go. It’s as simple as that Beth.” Ruby huffed and silence picked back up, the only sounds the harsh noise of the blustering wind. Nothing else was said as Beth grabbed hold of the suitcase and began rolling it into the abandoned building. Annie and Ruby followed close behind but Beth felt a tingle down her spine, a whisper in her mind warning her, pleading for caution but she pressed on, last thing Beth needed was Turner back on her case.

The building was warm inside, a heated haven from the near tundra outside its doors and Beth greedily inhaled the air, ambling towards the only lighted room in the back. There was no door and so Beth just walked straight toward it, one goal in mind. Leave the suitcase, don’t think about it and get back home, possibly finally finish that crib sitting in the corner of Danny’s old room. Once in the middle of the room, Beth dropped the suitcase and turned quickly on her feet to leave. 

“Already leaving ma? What, you ain’t miss me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it’s been a while. Work, more work, extra work, oh and did I mention work? Lol sorry I’ll try to keep up but hopefully you guys enjoy.


	8. Catching Up

Well, I’ve finally cracked, Beth thought depressingly because there right in front of her, was her constant nightmare hallucinatory companion staring at her with those fathomless dark eyes. He looks a bit different from my normal hallucinations, Beth mumbled beneath her breath. Where generally, no matter what form of clothing he wore in her mind, there would be the gaping and bloodied holes she indented into his chest, there was now just a deep blue blazer where she could just barely make out the raised cloth as though his chest was wrapped. 

 

“I don’t have time for this today brain, please, I just want to go home. Hallucinations aren’t what I need right now.” Beth scoffed and turned to leave but stopped short when she caught the expressions on Annie and Ruby’s faces. They were both pale, Annie more so than usual and Ruby’s mouth was nearly hitting her chest with her fists clenched at her side. 

 

“What’s wrong with you guys? It’s like you’ve seen a ghost.” Beth jokes but they said nothing in return, just kept their gazes behind Beth. Something akin to fear and despair slithered its way around Beth’s body, sending her into a spiral of nausea inducing disbelief. With a shuddering breath, she questioned the two people who could be considered somewhat sane in her life. 

 

“Can you both see him too?” 

 

“Of course they can Elizabeth. What, you been seeing me in your dreams or something? Am I naked in them?” His deep voice held a humorous tint with the very obvious edge of sharp wickedness. Beth pivoted on the balls of her feet, turning so slowly she was sure that her life was playing in some kind of stop motion movie. He was there, he was real and she should’ve known because where her hallucinations always had his quick wit and slick mouth, there was never his smell. And now his cologne was hitting Beth like a wrecking ball, leaving her short of breath and hyperventilating. He stepped forward, placing a warm hand on her arm and the second hand gently cupped her cheek. 

 

“Breathe Elizabeth.”

The tone of his voice was soothing, as though she was a frightened child who needed comforted and damnit, she hated the fact that she was indeed taking that comfort at face value. The heat from his hands seeped into her shivering body and the calm whispers he ushered coaxed her muscles into relaxing, it was a dangerous game. 

 

“You’re alive?” It was a question, despite the evidence showing that he was indeed there, her mind still cooked up a possibility that she had just finally lost it and was now in a ward somewhere having a mental breakdown. Rio chuckled, the hand on her cheek slowly inching its way to her throat, leaving a searing path behind that ached. 

 

“Yeah, sorry mami but, you should’ve made sure you finished the job. Not real professional like to just leave your victim still breathing alone with a maniac cop with a hard on for you. Might force some hands yeah.” His fingers curled and grasped Beths neck tightly, his dark eyes becoming almost black in his anger. She didn’t struggle, for a moment, she was ready to die, ready to finally be free of the constant barrage of conflicting emotions and the fear of the unknown future. In the back of her mind, she registered Annie’s shout, her sisters voice sounded so scared and worried but the sounds drowned out, if Beth looked behind her, she would see that the goons that always followed Rio around before now held Annie and Ruby back. 

 

“What? No fight? Come on now, that’s not like you Elizabeth.” Rio whispered darkly and Beth felt herself bristle, why did her name always sound so....right on his tongue? Why always Elizabeth and never Beth? Hell, even her mother, when she deemed it fit to appear in their lives, never called her Elizabeth and yet, Rio did and it almost always sounded so reverent. 

 

“It’s also not like me to shoot someone.” Beth quipped back and Rio smiled, a dazzling radiant smile that left Beth breathless in a different way. 

 

“And yet here we are.”

His thumb traced her cracking lips, paying special attention to the scar that was left after Beth had bitten through the skin during that day. And just as quickly as he appeared in her space, he retracted a few paces back, picking up the briefcase and turning his back to her. 

 

“We’ll be in touch Elizabeth, there’s still so much catching up to do, yeah?” And just like that, he was gone like a wisp in the cold night, leaving Beth reeling behind, questioning her sanity. Yet, his heat still lingered and Annie was clutching onto Beth as though she was trying to tether her to herself. 

 

“Holy shit.” 

Ruby said and Beth knew, the king had returned from death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hate this chapter but I wrote it and it’s here and you’re not welcome for this trash because it could be better but it sat in a draft and I released it lmao. As always, feedback is encouraged.


End file.
